The Key
by bigd
Summary: The X-men go to Egypt to find answers about Charles' mysterious friend ,but hes already there waiting for them.Also THe new evil sends a few mutants to kidnap Lance. Please R+R
1. Default

****

Disclaimer

I do not own X-men evolution or any characters in this story except Mudwave.

This is my story for right after the cauldron two parter. It would be a short second season revolving around a new evil I made up known as Mudwave.

This story begins in a mysterious house in Bayville, New York. 

Master, we have picked up many mutant signatures here just as I told you said a familiar voice known to us all as Mystique a.k.a Raven Darkholme. I'm very glad I found you my worthy servant 

Now I want you to return to your old group of mutants and pretend like nothing happened. I want this Alvars you've been telling me about. His powers have great potential. With him my team of recruited mutants and I will be mutants will be ready to take out any force that stands in our way replied disturbing voice. 

Why is he so special? asked Mystique. 

You will know soon my worthy servant answered the same voice. 

Mystique hated being called his servant, but his powers were even stronger her last master Magneto. That was the main reason she served this guy to get her revenge on Magneto that she was rightfully promised.

Lance Alvars was the toughest mutant in the brotherhood. He was their leader ever since Mystique left. He liked being leader, but part of him wanted Mystique back. The X-geeks had beatin them even worse than before since Mystique left. Boy did he want to beat them. Mystique could whip them back to shape if she came back. Also he always felt like their was a hidden potential inside him. He felt if he could release it then he could beat those X-geeks really bad except for Kitty of course. He didn't care for anybody except for Kitty.

End of first chapter

That chapter just was a intro for what was to come. The next chapters will have a lot more action.


	2. The return of Mystique

****

Disclaimer

I do not own X-men evolution or any characters in this story except Mudwave.

Today was a normal day in the brotherhood house until a certain "Honey I'm home came around the house".

As soon as Pietro heard this he yelled "KILL HER!!". After he yelled that Fred,Todd, and Pitro charged Mystique.

Once Lance saw that he yelled "STOP!!". He knew Mystique was the only way they could beat the X-men and he wanted that more than anything except power. 

All three stopped and looked at Lance and then charged back at Mystique.

After that a huge earthquake went through the room knocking them all off their feet.

Lance then yelled "You are mine "

That really got Pietro mad. He just stared at his friend. All Lances veins were popping out and his face was as red as an apple. Then he realized that while Fred, Todd, and himself were sitting on their lazy butts eating all day Lance was training and increasing his powers.

Though Pietro realized this Fred and Todd were to stupid to realize this and charged at Lance. Another quake came and knocked Fred all the way up tp the ceiling while Lance went and punched Todd in the face.

Though Mystique enjoyed this she looked around and the place as a mess. There was blood and chunks other ceilings and walls everywhere.

She yelled at all four of them "LOOK AT THIS PLACE IT'S A DISATER" she yelled.

Lance then realized that he could make them beat the X-men better than Mystique ever could. He could do that because they were more scared of him then any other being on earth. "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE" Lance yelled 

"WHAT YOU SAY TO ME" she yelled back.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR MONTHS AND YOU EXPECT US TO JUST LET YOU STAY HERE AMD PRETEND LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED.THE ONLY REASON I SAVED YOU WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THEY WERE SCARED OF YOU. NOW I KNOW THERE A HELL OF A LOT MORE SCARED OF YOU THEN ME. GET OUT BEFORE I DO TO YOU WHAT I STOPPED THEM FROM DOING TO YOU." Lance yelled sounded more angry than before. 

Mystique couldn't believe it, but she was so scared she did anyway. She got out of their faster than they had seen anyone run before.

The brotherhood would have screamed in joy if they hadn't been so scared of Lance at the moment. 

"WE START TRAINING TOMMOROW AT 5 A.M" Lance yelled then slammed his door. I am the leader now he thought.

WATCH OUT !!! yelled Evan as his spike went rushing at Kitty.

Kitty phased just in time as a spike went straight through her. She then turned around and looked at Evan. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING. ALMOST GOT KILLED. GO PRACTICE YOUR AIM SOMEWHERE ELSE" she yelled. While she screamed that she thought Evan is kinda cute, but Lance is way better.

"Are you sure professor?" Asked Logan.

"I'm afraid so Logan. I have seen him since he changed. I remember it clearly. We were exploring an old Egyptian ruin when he just changed. It was as if he was possesed. Then he used his powers to cover the ruin up. When I saw that on cerebro I couldn't believe. It was as if all my memories came back to me."While saying that professor thought What happened back there Ray I just don't understand.

"He's really that powerful" asked Ororo.

Yeas put the institute on full alert and tell nobody what I just told you. Replied the professor.

"He took my place "said Mystique

"That's not a problem. I'll send Pyro there undercover."replied the creepy voice.

"What about the institute?" asked Mystique

"I have an agent there already" replied the voice.

"Who" asked Mystique.

He whispered something and Mystique just smiled

End of 2nd chapter

I

s


	3. the mystery revealed

****

Disclaimer

I do not own X-men evolution or any characters in this story except Mudwave.

This chapter tells you the new evil's name, motives, powers, and connection with Professor Xavier.Hope you enjoy.

I changed the evils name to Ryan because I forgot there was already a Ray on the show.

Charles Xavier was still thinking about Ryan. If there was one thing he could remember was those eyes that looked at him. They were just full of evil. His eyes were not like that before though. While they were exploring that ruin something happened something that changed Ryan forever. What could have been in that ruin that he wanted to cover it up. More importantly what was there that changed Ryan. "I think its time I revisited that ruin," Charles thought

"So why are we going there again?" asked Kitty.

"The professor has some questioned that can only be answered there" Logan replied.

"But why are we going there, not just him?" asked Kitty.

"I think it might be dangerous." answered a very pissed off Logan.

"Then why are you not going?" asked Kurt

"I got stay and look after the new recruits and stop asking questions." said an even more pissed off Logan.

That's right. They couldn't leave the new recruits there. They were crazy. They all got along except for Jaime. Everyone treated him different cause he was the younger than them and had no control of his powers. He had the roughest past then any of them. Kitty thought. 

"It's time to get the Alvers and train him to release his power." said the creepy voice.

"It seems he released most of it"said Mystique.

"No he can control all seismic activity.. Once his earthquakes get strong enough, he could make volcanoes erupt, tidal waves form, and make any other natural disaster that's made from seismic activity. Also he is the key to releasing my master."

"Who is your master?" asked Mystique 

" The first one" he replied simply.

"The first what?" asked Mystique

"You will know soon my worthy servant." said the voice.

Then all the sudden a telephone rang. "Master it's for you" said a different voice we never heard before.

"WHAT, THEY CANT GO BACK THERE IT MIGHT STILL HOLDTHE SECRET TO DEFEATING MY MASTER" yelled the creepy voice then hung up the phone.

"I will stall them master," said the voice from before

"No, Colosuss you will go help Pyro kidnap the Alvers.

Mystique you go stall them, their plane is much faster than ours."

"Yes Master" replied Mystique and Colosuss.

Yes, we finally got a new mutant on our team. This guy John had powers that the X-men would soon have to worry about. Finally, the Brotherhood will be a force to be reckoned with. Lance thought.

"Oh mighty one its time to train your almighty powers" said a laughing Pietro

"I'm coming Hold your damn horses Pietro". If Mystique was here Pietro would have killed himself before wanting to train. I have really changed the Brotherhood for the best. Thought Lance. 

Then all the sudden he heard a crack like someone just took a chunk out of the wall and then a lot of cursing. Next a brawl started going on. Lance ran check it out. There was John and a buff dude with metal armor beating the hell out of Todd. Pietro just arrived and drop kicked John straight in the mouth while Fred threw a couch at the other dude. 

"Who are you" Lance yelled at him. 

"Just call me Colosuss and your coming with me and Pyro here." said Colosuss. Just after that Pyro used his flamethrower and powers to start the house on fire. 

Lance then created a huge quake that made chunks of burning ceiling fall on Colosuss. The one of the chunks had just knocked out Pyro.

Lance was about to finish them but the migraine combined with the smoke was just too much for him and he fainted.

"WHAT THE HELL" yelled Scott looking at the trashed X-Jet

"What is it" said the professor before seeing the mess that is now the X-Jet

Logan came in and looked at it then yelled "BOBBY, AMARA, JUBILEE, SAM, RAHNE, AND RAY COME HERE.!!!"

They all came rushing in with no suspicious looks on their face.

"What we do now" Bobby said before seeing the trashed jet.

"Holy shit" Ray yelled after seeing the jet.

"Who did that" said Amara

"That's we were wondering" replied Logan.

"Hey, we didn't do that." said Bobby

Well since Ororo and I are staying you can help us fix it" said Logan.

Ahhh man they all said in unison.

"I guess its time for us to get going" said the professor. 

Then, Scott, Jean, Evan, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Charles all got in the X-copter{or whatever you call it.

In Egypt a helmeted figure with armor with black and gray armor steps out of a very advanced looking jet.

"Now I'll finally meet the X-men" said the creepy voice.

Meanwhile the X-copter lands hours later near that spot the other jet.

"You sure its here professor? I don't see any ruin." Asked Scott 

"Ryan covered it up years ago."said the professor.

"Who was Ryan?" asked Rogue.

"He was my first student. He was like a son to me. He was also a very powerful mutant." Answered an emotional professor. 

"Look I see something" yelled Evan.

That's it. Said the professor.

"Hey you said he covered it up, that was anihalated" said an amazed Kurt

"I told you he was a very powerful mutant." replied the professor.

" What was his powers." Asked Scott.

" He could harden and control any type of the Earths surface and shape into anything he wanted. He could make control something to 50 feet tall." Answered 

" Powerful's an understatement." said Jean

" I'm glad I don't have to face him" said Kurt.

" Hey look what I found. "yelled Kitty who was holding an old tablet full of hieroglyphics. 

" Good job Kitty I think that's just what were looking for. I have a friend here who can translate this language." Said the professor.

"YOU MUST NOT HAVE THAT" yelled a helmeted figure with gray armor that was black on the sides.

RYAN!! Yelled the professor 

DO NOT CALL ME THAT. MY NAME IS LORD MUDWAVE. NOW YOU MUST DIE. Screamed an angry Lord Mudwave

All of the sudden a humongous wave of earth came falling on them.

"YOU CANT DO THIS RYAN!!" SCREAMED A DESPARATE PROFESSOR.

"YEAH WELL I JUST DID."said Lord Mudwave as the wave came crashing down. After he just turned around and left.

All left of the site was a crying Kitty still holding the tablet.

I

s


End file.
